While conventional manual exercise equipment is intended to train the muscles by applying a load to the body, an electrically driven exercise machine recently disclosed conducts: repeated rotation of the foot mounting table, rotating a seat body, or repeated rotation of the seat surface. In patent publications referenced case (rotary type exercise device), the upper surface of the rotary plate is erected on a rotating plate which is inclined upward toward the front, and a repetition driving device composed of a motor and a cam, etc. allows the rotary plate to repeatedly rotate in forward and reverse directions for exercise of the twisting motion of the waist (Patent Document 1, Japanese Unexamined Application Publication No. 2009-119043).
In patent publications referenced (chair exercise equipment), the seat body is rotated by a driving unit composed of the motor, the belt and the eccentric disc while sitting on a chair in a state the axis of the seat body is inclined outward, in order to vigorously move the human body (Patent Document 2, Japanese Unexamined Application Publication No. 2008-149029).
In the patent publication referenced (only the seat surface of the chair is the chair can sit-ups to rotate), the upper body is fixed to the backrest and armrests, for the abdominal exercises while sitting on a chair whose seat surface is driven by motor to turn for a half circle (Patent Document 3, Japanese Unexamined Application Publication No. 2004-166871).
Many adult people suffer from poor physical conditions due to lack of exercise. But the exercise equipment disclosed in the Patent Documents 1 to 3 only for turning the waist or the abdomen is problematic in that neck, arms, shoulders, back, pelvis, buttocks, thigh, calf and legs can not be exercised.
While many of the elderly, have been plagued by muscle pain and fatigue, the exercise equipment disclosed in the Patent Documents 1 to 3 only for turning the waist or the abdomen can not resolve the stiffness or malaise appearing throughout the body.
Many people are troubled with obesity, but there is a problem that the exercise equipment only turning the waist or the abdomen disclosed in Patent Documents 1 to 3 cannot reduce the fat in shoulder, back, buttocks, thighs or calf where the fat is easily accumulated.
In a conventional exercise equipment, no single equipment can do everything Thus unavoidably, it had been symptomatically justified to buy a lot of exercise equipment. It is economically redundant and gets in the way by accumulated non-use goods.